


Let me Love you, Please

by Markiplier_Egos



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Damien leaves the party Mark had thrown for him early, and the Colonel goes to see what was bothering him.





	Let me Love you, Please

William sighed as he watched Damien swept out of the main party area, walking through the house after him. Mark and Celine were occupied with the other guests after all, too drunk at this point in the night to notice the guest of honor had escaped let alone when the Colonel followed him, knowing exactly where Damian would go.

The newly elected mayor was standing on the edge of the patio gazing over the darkened gardens and golf course, an intense look on his face as he leaned over the railing.  He stiffened as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, only to relax as he realized it was only William.

“Hard night, Mr. Mayor?” He asked teasingly as he rested his head on Damien’s shoulder. The shorter man sighed, leaning back against him.

“Just some of the questions being asked got repetitive and annoying,” He said, closing his eyes.

“ Some of the questions the women were asking?” The colonel regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth, Damien pulling away from him.

“Please don’t start this Colonel,” The plea was quiet, almost lost to the night, as Damien turned and slowly started walking back towards the manor. William watched him, eyes longing, trying to think of a way to make him stay.  

“ **You know I want you,** ”

He almost grinned as Damien stopped, hands tightening on his cane, as the first line to the song Damien loved so much feel off his tongue.

**“It’s not a secret I try to hide,”**

He continued as he walked slowly towards the younger male,

“ **I know you want me,** ” He circled around Damien, meeting the soft brown eyes with his own,

“ **So don’t keep saying our hands are tied.** ”

Damien turned away, attempting to escape the other way, only for William to follow him, not stopping in the song,

**“You claim it’s not in the cards,**

**But fate is pulling you miles away**

**And out of reach from me,”**  He managed to get in front of Damien again, blocking him off from the house, walking closer to him as the mayor backed up, a pained expression on his face. William grabbed his own chest as he caught Damien’s eyes with his own torn look,

**“But you’re here in my heart**

**So who can stop me if I decide**

**That you’re my destiny?** ” He finally closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Damien, who didn’t even try and pull away as William threw back his head, gesturing grandly up at the speckled darkness above them,

“ **What if we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say you were made to be mine,** ” He smiled softly as he placed his other hand on Damien’s waist, twirling him slightly as he continued, pulling the other man closer. He wanted him to understand, to feel the emotions that the military man didn’t want to hide,

**“Nothing could keep us apart**

**You’d be the one I was meant to find,** ” Damien’s face cracked slightly, a fond adoring smile flickering on his lips. William continued. This was wrong, he knew, but he couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart when he saw the mayor in all his proud glory.

“ **It’s up to you, and it’s up to me**

**No one can say what we get to be**

**So why don’t we rewrite the stars?** ” Slowly the Colonel leaned closer to the only man he ever loved,

**“Maybe the world could be ours**

**Tonight…** ” Their lips almost touched before disgust, at himself and the feelings he couldn’t stop himself from feeling, flashed on Damien’s face and he shoved away from Will. Turning,   he stormed down the stairs towards the golf course, his suitor hot on his heels. Softly he started singing the song back towards William, twisting the sweet words into a bitter resolve,

“ **You think it’s easy?** ” His voice cracked before he could continue, not turning to face William as he followed the path he knew by heart into the vast gardens of the property,

 **“You think I don’t want to run to you,** ” He turned to send a pleading look as the Colonel stared at him with abortion even as the harsh words feel from his lips,

**“But there are mountains**

**And there are doors that we can’t walk through** ,” They were by the rose bushes, where Damien had first realized what the flutter in his stomach that appeared when William was nearby, that the mayor allowed Colonel to grab his wrist. He twisted to look at the man with desperation as the next lines flowed from his lips,

**“I know you’re wondering why**

**Because we’re able to be**

**Just you and me**

**Within these walls,”**  His gaze moved around the gardens tenderly before turning back to the colonel, shaking his head and pulling away again as he motioned at the lights of the manor,

**“But when we go outside**

**You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all,”**  His words didn’t stop the colonel from pulling him close again, grasping his hands softly, making him drop his cane without a second thought as Will pulled him into a slow dance neither could resist.

“ **No one can rewrite the stars,** ” Damien pushed on, even as he allowed himself to be twirled and dipped around the garden,

**“How can you say you’ll be mine?**

**Everything keeps us apart**

**And I’m not the one you were meant to find** ,” As the Colonel twirled him out so that they were arm’s length away, their hands barely touching, Damien pulled back, picking up his cane from the floor, fiddling with the top, not meeting William’s eyes,

**“It’s not up to you**

**It’s not up to me**

**When everyone tells us what we can be,”**  He knew he couldn’t do this, it could seriously harm both of their careers, and lives, let alone what his dear sister Celine and their childhood friend Mark would think, so he raised his eyes to the heavens and sang softly as he felt the man he cared so strongly for draw closer,

**“How can we rewrite the stars?**

**Say that the world can be ours**

**Tonight…”** He faded off as he was once more wrapped in the Colonel’s embrace. They were silent for a second, both staring up at the shimmering night sky both singing the next lines together,

**“All I want is to fly with you**

**All I want is to fall with you**

**So just give me all of you,”** Damien shook his head, pulling away,

**“It feels impossible,”**

“ **It’s not impossible,”**  The colonel argued reaching out towards him as Damien turned to look at him. Uncertain, Damien raised a hand,

 **“Is it impossible?”**  He asked as The colonel grasped his fingers in his own,

 **“Say that it’s possible,”** They both wished as they pulled each other closer, resuming the dance they did when it was only them together.

 **“How do we rewrite the stars?”**  Damien started to smile slightly, losing himself in the familiar words and dance,

**“Say you were made to be mine?**

**Nothing can keep us apart**

**Cause you are the one I was meant to find,”**  William’s eyes made him feel engulfed with tender love, fire burning deep in his chest,

**“It’s up to you**

**And it’s up to me**

**No one can say what we get to be**

**And why don’t we rewrite the stars?**

**Changing the world to be ours,”** They stopped, chests heaving against one another’s. Damien finally allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, melting as he allowed himself to feel shamelessly, even if it was only for that night.

Nearly a year later Damien was back on the patio of the manor, gazing up at cloud cover sky. He could practically hear Mark’s angry remarks still fill his ears, even if the man himself was passed out inside, as he told the Mayor of how William had stolen Celine away from the actor, running off together. An affair, one that Damien never expected to sprout, that had been going on for almost three months without a single soul realizing.

 **“You know I want you,”**  The melody was muddled as sobs threatened to tear through his chest, shoulders shaking,

“ **It’s not a secret I try to hide**

 **But I can’t have you,”**  He knew he couldn’t. He knew he was the one that shoved the colonel too far away this time, losing his love forever. With Mark away so often on projects and Damien refusing to even look the Colonel in the eyes anymore in fear of what might start again…. He really couldn’t blame the pair for finding comfort in one another.

**“We’re bound to break and**

**My hands are tied…”**  Tears poured down his cheeks as he thought of what could never have been but almost was. He only hoped that his Love would keep his precious baby sister happy and that Celine could be everything the Will needed… Everything that Damien couldn’t be for him.


End file.
